comicplantfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Vs battles 3/@comment-44369939-20191231170404
Mando (Accurate Profile) (Star Wars Mandolorian ep.1-8) vs Mad Jack (Samurai Jack) mandalorian's authentic profile (seemingly enhanced but not, this is the correct profile) tier: 9c physically (took hits from a former rebel shocktrooper, that defeated at least 10 peak human humanoid aliens, and tied her in combat, since she is superhuman so is he) | high 9c with fighting style (mandalorian's fighting style has shown to counter different fighting style of each opponent he faced | 8b with flash charges + whistle bird missiles | high 7A when quick thinking combined with weapons, and a useful environment (an enviroment that is suited to his combat style or can pick things up he could use to empower (help) himself) | possibly 6b / small country level (defeated various small armies almost singlehandedly) | possibly higher (if full potential is realized), which could be 5A (noted) / small planet level also if he controlled a powerful star wars destructive ship (which in his universe, could easily find one), full potential would exceed this however, but would start at a lower tier (same tier noted) | large star level /high 4c full potential realized and after tier passes powerful spaceship level | tier unknown when able to catch someone off guard (defeated ig bounty hunter droid before reprogrammed while catching him off guard), ranges between low tier 9A, and tier high 3C about tier 4A -> | tier 4A (could be a form of extremely cheap winning) Name: Din jarin, Mandalorian, Mando, Baby Yoda's Father (alias) (dubbed by prime mandalorian), Coward (dubbed by a large different mandalorian) (though they got along later on) (because of being part of the same guild) gender: male (when his helmet was removed it revealed a man's face), and the mandalorian voice over wasn't a voice changer, plus his personality was much masculine age: around 38 classification: superhuman, full mandalorian (only second in mandalorian guild authority to prime mandalorian, authority-wise not strength-wise), foundling (former child rescue to be converted and trained a warrior (mandolorian) ways (so former special child at least in prime mandolorian's eyes) powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Combat Mastery (Masterful unarmed combatant), Stealth Mastery (Displayed on The Sin & The Prisoner), Weapon Mastery (Masterful marksman, with knives & throwing them, staffs, lances, whips, etc), Vehicular Mastery (Skilled pilot), capable tactician and overall highly cunning fighter, Energy Projection with all of his guns, Enhanced Senses (Manually via Amban sniper rifle and suit), Fire Manipulation (Via the flamethrower in his vambrace), Explosion Generation with bombs & missiles, Contact-based Electricity Manipulation via Amban sniper rifle, Homing Attack via Whistling Bird missiles, Hacking, Deconstruction with Amban sniper rifle (Used to instantly disintegrate human-like targets), Light Manipulation & limited Status Effect Inducement via Flash charges, Flight with jetpack attack potency: large building level, possibly higher lifting strength: Superhuman- Class 1 9 (A peak human could not lift his beskar armor, let alone fight in it, and multiple peak superhumans possibly superhumans could not fight as well as he does in it, attributed to lifting strength because the weight of the armor was added on in mando's combat encounters) ''' speed: '''Superhuman (12.51-34.3 m/s) | faster with vehicles | Hypersonic+ (Mach 10-25) with vehicles durability: small room level (tied a fight with the large mandalorian, tied a fight with a former rebel shocktrooper, was easily taken out by a lower powered small laser explosion | slightly higher with beskar armor (small building level) stamina: high (did not tire unless defeated) range: melee range | extended melee range with melee weapons | Tens of meters: 10 - 100 m with whistling bird missiles Standard Equipment: Mandalorian Beskar armour, Mandalorian vambraces equipped with flamethrower and fibercord whip, sticky bombs, Whistling Bird missiles, vibroknife, heavy blaster pistol, Amban phase pulse sniper rifle, flash charges. intelligence: very high, quick thinking, and always managed to outsmart his opponents in a 1 on 1, very resourceful weaknesses: (imperfect is not a weakness in his case) | (explosions not a weakness when high end (this) profile is used | possibly rhinos (or high-weight combatants) (was easily knocked back in first encounter with the alien mud rhino, not notable though because he defeated the rhino), trickery (was fooled into being temporarily locked in a spaceship prison room, however overcame this) | Underestimating his opponents as when he fought the former rebel shocktrooper, he had not guessed her fighting style was just as profficient as his -- hax on, bfr on, blitz on, first attack on, leaving on, distance 40ft, location: large sunny city beskar armor (form 2 mando), tier 6b mando base mad jack (no other forms), high 8c mad jack stats equalized at tier 6b -- mando wins by explosion manipulation + energy projection via blaser + smarts + combat (mando is smarter than mad jack due to mad jack's anger causing him not to fight smart in combat) ''mando wins 9 or higher/10 (even though mad jack was using swords he was so good at using them that the guns if were not laser guns, mando might have lost, only due to energy project mando was able to win, and mando also did not fight entirely smart but only slightly smarter than mad jack due to mad jack being somewhat smart despite his weakness), but mando had a significant advantage with explosion manipulation (but a 9 or higher , not a 9+ because of those reasons) (mando was still sufficiant enough to keep the fight in his favor) ''